


Banana

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, advicecasts, fluffierthanapillow, god i love smoshcasts, if you like this at all maybe send me a request?, im not sleeping a lot anyway, its always a smoshcast, readerinsert - Freeform, shayne just wants to be a good person, shayne topp x reader, shaynetoppxreader, smosh - Freeform, smoshcast, stressedshayne, workstress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Helping out a friend ends in a way Shayne wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Shayne Topp/You
Kudos: 17





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until 5:14am writing and fixing this. My eyes hurt and I’m tired  
> Follow my tumblr @ passionate-hedgehog.

When Shayne offered to help one of his buddies out that went on a week long vacation, he did not think it would require him to interrupt his own schedule as much as it did. He didn’t mind it, honestly. The actor just had to reconfigure his own morning routine to fit his very current yet very temporary situation. 

Banana was a golden-doodle. A little more golden than doodle, but a very wonderful dog. She seemed to know that the current human taking care of her wasn’t as...savvy...to how she worked. At least, that’s what Shayne thought. The look in her eyes always spoke of mischief to him. She wasn’t naughty...but she liked to see how far she could push him. She also had very shady moments that made him think she knew more than she was letting on.

Day three out of seven and he was at the point where he remembered he was supposed to drop her off at doggy daycare without forgetting and leaving for his work commute without her. On the first day, he just forgot about her entirely. On the second day, he made it to the doggy day care but without the doggy part. He had to drive all of the way back to his apartment, load her up (but she LOVES car rides, Shayne. It won’t be hard to get her to go! I promise), drive the fifteen minutes to the care center and then to work. He wasn’t going to make that mistake a third time. He was better than that, he told himself.

When he did eventually get to his destination, without forgetting the passenger, he took in the sights. Cute Critters Pet Sitters was a simple brick building but he could tell how much maintenance went into the yard area. He couldn’t see a lot but the fencing seemed to go on forever. The actor leashed up his current canine companion and walked her into the building, following the very well placed directions. Banana got signed in and the attendant at the front desk took her to where Shayne assumed the other dogs were. He wasn’t sure. This whole thing was new to him. 

“Mr. Williams? Are you still able to help out this week for the renovation?” One of the front desk attendants asked.

Shayne paused and looked around, because out of all of the things he had been forgetting that week, his name wasn’t one of them. But when he realized that she was looking directly at him, he realized there must have been a misconception.

“Oh, I’m not...I’m not him. I’m just dropping off his dog this week.” The actor replied .

The woman pursed her lips. “Oh, I apologize. Banana’s owner was slated to help out with our indoor renovation project this week. I’ll have to tell Miss. L/n that he’s no longer available. Which is an honest shame.”

Shayne looked abashed. 

“I see Banana is here! Is her human still here, too?” A different voice called from the gymnasium Banana had been walked into.

“I’m afraid not, Y/n.” The receptionist replied as the woman from the gymnasium walked into the foyer. “He was dropped off by someone else today. And will be for the rest of this week, correct?”

Shayne only nodded in reply. The receptionist seemed to think her job was done and walked off somewhere Shayne couldn’t see, not that he was bothering to look. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman standing before him. She was wearing a leopard cat ear headband that had distracted him.

The woman began to wring her hands together. “He won’t be here today? At all? Or this week? We were really looking forward to his help.” 

“I’ m sorry,” Shayne shrugged. “He’s on vacation. I’m dog sitting Banana for him. That’s why she wasn’t here the last two days. Was it something monetarily? I can shoot him a quick text…”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that! Please, don’t interrupt his vacation! It just kinda...sucks,,,he promised to help with renovating our playroom-slash-gymnasium. He was our first volunteer for it so we were hoping it was showing us his excitement and so we got excited...not too many of the pet parents volunteered…”The woman sighed deeply while rubbing her forehead with both hands. 

The actor noticed how distressed and let down she seemed. They must have been really looking forward to someone willing to come in on their own time and help out. Shayne didn’t like the idea that his friend promised to give time to help out and then just didn’t. He almost felt...responsible for the current situation. Not that he felt like he caused it...but that he had the opportunity to amend it. So he did what any responsible person would do.

“Do you...I could help?”

“Really?!” Miss L/n clasped her hands together and looked like she could start jumping up and down at any point. Shayne offhandedly wondered if she learned any traits from the dogs she played with all day.

“Yeah, I mean, I pick Banana up after work anyway. I could stop in and see if you guys still needed help? I don’t know what all I could do. But I could probably do something.” Shayne nodded as if trying to convince himself more than Miss L/n.

“Sweet home Alabama. That would be PERFECT.” She pulled him into a big hug and then released him with a smile that seemed larger than what should be possible. “Awesome! AHHH!!! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!”

After solidifying what time he would be back to pick up Banana and check in on what they needed, the actor left for his work commute. He started up his car and texted his best friend. 

**Shayne: I just had a crazy time bringing Banana to daycare. I’ll be to set soon.**

**Damien: You mean “late”?**

**Shayne: Tomato tomahto.**

* * *

Filming half a month's worth of content in one day would always be exhausting to Shayne. No matter how long he had been doing his job, he was always exhausted after the long days of filming. The last thing Shayne wanted to do was put in more physical labor but he made a promise and breaking a promise was not something he did. So, when he made his way back into the care center, he made sure Miss L/n knew he was there to do what they needed to get done. 

“I’m so grateful you still came to help.” She mentioned while they moved the enrichment items from the big gym to a storage closet. “I know that the last thing anyone wants to do after a long work day is renovation work. But I’m very thankful, Shayne.”

The man squinted. “You know, now that I think about it, I don’t think I told any of you my name.”

Miss Y/n seemed to be too busy, conveniently, to look him in the face. “Hm...yeah? Huh…”

When he didn’t say anything after a minute the woman groaned. She turned back to face him and scratched at the back of her head and scrunched her face up. “I...might be a fan. Of YouTube. A few different things...SMOSH things…”

“Oh, well I’m honored.” He gave her a smile as if to placate her worry. “I don’t really run into too many fans here in L.A. Not that I’m complaining. But it’s nice to hear every so often.”

“My niece got me into it with one of your sketches and I’ve been hooked since. You guys do good work. She watches them on days when being a teenager is too hard and they make her feel better. So, thank you, I guess.” Miss L/n giggled as she resumed putting things on shelves.

Shayne followed suit and the two kept busy organizing the storage room while talking about everyday things. At some point, when Shayne called her “Miss L/n”, she corrected him.

“You can just call me ‘Y/n’. We’re not in a terribly professional relationship, right? You’re just helping out in the storage room for a few hours.” She climbed up the shelf to reach the top of another. “Plus, I’d really just like to hear you say my name.”

Shayne wasn’t sure he heard her right until he noticed that she stopped moving altogether. 

“Please tell me that I said that on the inside and not on the outside…”

The man gave a small chuckle. “I can’t do that. I’m not good at lying.”

Y/n threw her head back, gave a big sigh, and began to climb down the shelving unit. At some point though, her foot had somehow slipped on something and she felt her body not going where she wanted it to. She braced for the impact of her back meeting the floor but it never came. There was the feeling of two hands on her back gently pressing her in the direction of the shelving unit. One of the two hands moved from the middle of her back to her lower back and she was helped down. 

“Jesus, Y/n. Do you have a ladder so you don’t do that again?” Shayne asked as she turned towards him.

The woman didn’t answer, but instead hugged him. “I’m so freaking scared of heights and that was terrifying. Oh my God, thank you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Shayne gently patted her on the back. “I’m glad I was here to make sure you didn’t get hurt.”

“My heart literally fell. I know it wasn’t that far off of the ground but I don’t even like step ladders like I just really don’t…” She finally looked up into his eyes and they locked. “Uh…”

After realizing they had stopped communicating for a moment, they pulled apart awkwardly. Shayne took a step back and shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked anywhere that wasn’t at her. “Right. Well…”

Y/n blushed but smiled in a humored way. “Shall we work on moving in the bigger items? The tunnels that are back in the gym need to be broken down and put against that wall. It should only take a few minutes. We won’t need anything else done tonight.”

Shayne nodded and the two began the last bit of work before Y/n could begin painting. This time the two didn’t talk as much as they stole glances at each other. Sometimes they’d look at the same time and end up smiling like teenagers seeing their class crush. The rest of the evening went on like that until the playroom was emptied. Y/n dusted their hands off together and stretched. 

“So, you’re painting this whole gym alone? Or are the other workers helping?”Shayne looked around trying to figure out what her plans were.

“Oh, heavens no. There are some small decorative details that need to be painted and then we’re going to have the floor deep cleaned. I’m going to go through the storage rooms, all of them, and see if there’s anything that needs to be tossed out or what needs to be fixed. It’ll help us plan our budget for next year. I’m super stoked. I want to get some new activities for the pups. OH!” She jogged to where her phone was sitting on a chair and started swiping through it.

Shayne watched as she bit her lip and quickly searched for something. She had made her way back to him and was angling the phone almost in his. She began to share with him her thoughts on what to get to improve on the indoor activities and he observed as she got enthralled with what she was talking about. He didn’t really understand all of it but he noted how excited she got when explaining the puppy teeter totter on her pinterest board. The picture captured a pit bull that was basically smiling as he was mid climb. She gushed about how she was suckered into the item because of the smile. 

“I’m a sucker for smiling pitties. It’s a curse, really. I can’t stand it.”

“I think it’s pretty neat how excited you’re getting over this. I can’t wait to see how it ends up. These dogs are so lucky to be here with you looking after them.” The blonde actor had somehow ended up with one of his arms on the woman’s waist.”They’re going to love it.”

“Yeah?” She turned into him.

“Oh, absolutely.” He brought his other arm up to meet them together.

She bit her lip as she kept their gazes locked. “You promise?”

He just nodded.

“I think Banana is very ready to go home!” A voice called from the other end of the gymnasium.

The two broke apart and Shayne gave a self conscious cough. “Right..uh...I’ll see you tomorrow when I drop off Banana, Y/n?”

The woman just nodded in response, watching the man leave the care center with the leashed dog.

After Shayne got Banana in the car and he himself was buckled in, he grasped the wheel and sighed with an emotion he wasn’t sure he could identify. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and started the car. Before he put the car in reverse, he looked into the mirror and noticed Banana looking at him from the backseat.

“I know, Banana. I shouldn’t. I don’t have the time for a relationship or the energy most days.”

The dog blinked.

“Blink one more time if you think this is a bad idea. Blink two more times if you think it’s a good idea.”

Banana responded by laying down, not blinking at all. She seemed to be too tired for Shayne’s love life drama.

“Same, girl. Same.” He put the car in reverse and made his way out of the parking lot.

* * *

The next day started off in a hurry. Shayne was late to dropping off Banana, so he didn’t see Y/n at drop-off. Somehow, though, he was still late to work even though he didn’t have any distractions, pleasant or unpleasant. He wasn’t quite sure which category Y/n fell into.

When he eventually arrived at work (Late two days in a row, Shayne? You can’t opt out of Eat It or Yeet It if you’re not here to put your vote in.), he went straight to set for a SMOSHcast recording. He knew he’d be clowned for being any amount of late so he didn’t let it bother him. He just put on the headphones and jumped right into it.

Advicecasts had become something he really enjoyed doing. He didn’t fully understand why people kept asking them for help but he loved doing it.He felt like it was a time he could truly give back to fans in a different way. Different questions and situations went through the conversation and Shayne was proud of himself for not letting his thoughts drift off too far.

“Alright, this next one is one a few of us could relate to.” Ian, his boss, began. “It reads ‘I have this amazing job that I can’t believe I have, it’s a dream come true. But lately I’ve been thinking about dating and having a partner, I know it’s something I want in the end. I try looking but time and energy isn’t something my job offers. What would you guys do in this position?’”

Sarah and Damien both gave “ooooh’s”. 

“Well,” the producer seemed to take a second to collect her thoughts. “I think it really has a lot to do with where do you want to put your energy? Where do you want it going? In the end, what would you rather have in your hands? Your dream job or your dream partner? It’s a hard question to ask and answer, but you’re truly the only person that can make that decision. Maybe you can balance the both of them and make it work. That’s the ideal situation. But it might not workout that way. Honestly you’ll never know until you try. You have to actually get out there to try to figure out what it is you want more.”

Shayne hoped it wasn’t obvious, but it probably was, that he slightly checked out after Sarah’s input. He had disregarded dating in its entirety because of his job. He was constantly on set, or traveling, or working on other projects that he was blessed to book.There wasn’t a point where he thought he’d be able to enjoy a relationship fully. But maybe if he put in the effort...now that SMOSH was running smoother since his most recent relationship...maybe it’d be ok? 

Shayne walked up to the receptionist during pick-up to let them know he was there. When no one was at the desk, he walked himself to the playroom where he didn’t expect to see what was before him. Some of the dogs were laying on their backs just hanging out, and Y/n was there with them. She was laying on her back, also, staring at the ceiling. The whole thing looked super chill and Shayne wanted to join in.

Y/n turned her head in his direction as he laid next to her. Their arms almost touching, She gave a gentle smile and the actor returned it. He was very surprised that none of the dogs jumped up to meet him when he walked in. Wasn’t that what dogs did?

“It’s nap time.” Y/n explained as if she could read his mind. “We’re promoting a calm environment after the excitement of finding a mouse in the courtyard earlier today. Things got a little cray, but now we’re enjoying some quiet time.”

After a moment, Shayne just barely felt something touch his hand closest to Y/n. Once he recognized it as her fingers, he closed the distance and just held her hand. Sarah was right. Shayne needed to put his energy towards the things he wanted the most. And what he wanted the most was to see what he and Y/n could become. He just had to go for it.


End file.
